Une petite aventure des Winx
by Leelou67
Summary: Tritanus ne cesse de détruire la dimension magique. Les Winx arriveront-elles enfin à l'arrêter? Mais une menace pire encore plane sur elles... (première fanfic de ma vie. Merci de me laisser vos impressions :-)


Depuis que Tritanus a pris le contrôle de la dimension magique, le monde des fées ne cesse d'être détruit. En particulier la planète Melody .Une immense pollution envahit tous les océans alentours. Les Winx essayent d'évacuer les côtes car de nombreuses vies sont en jeu. Les fées se battent de plus belle mais leurs sorts n'ont aucun effet sur Tritanus et ses mutants.

-Vous n'arriverez jamais à me vaincre, ricane-t-il avant de disparaître.

-C'est pas vrai ! Il a encore réussi à nous échapper, s'écrie Musa.

Bloom s'approche d'elle et, d'une voix réconfortante, lui dit :

-Ne t'en fais pas, Musa. Nous finirons par l'avoir.

Quant à Stella, elle essaie à nouveau de faire de l'humour :

-Le temps que l'on y arrive, mes cheveux seront devenus gris !

Après un grand éclat de rires, Layla ajoute :

-Et comme d'habitude, c'est Stella qui a le dernier mot !

-Bien sûr, dit celle-ci .Qui serait-ce d'autre ?

-Bon, pour en revenir à Tritanus, reprend Flora, est-ce que l'une de vous a un plan ?

Après avoir longuement réfléchit, Musa dit :

-Personnellement, je vous propose d'aller chez moi plutôt que de rester dans ces eaux glacées.

-On ne dérangera pas ? questionne Tecna.

-Eh bien, je ne pense pas que cela pose un problème, la rassure Musa.

Le petit groupe s'en va, et arrive devant le port, où se dresse sur la colline une maison éloignée de tout danger. Les six jeunes filles pénètrent à l'intérieur.

-Bonjour, papa !

-Tiens, bonjour, dit le père de Musa en souriant à l'assemblée. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici, les filles ?

-Oh, la routine, soupire Stella. Nous sommes exténuées ! Nous avons dû sauver le monde, combattre des monstres dans des eaux glacées,… Donc en gros rien d'intéressant.

Suite au petit discours de Stella, les Winx s'installent dans le salon afin de trouver un plan pour anéantir Tritanus. Après plusieurs heures de recherches « intensives », Stella explose :

-C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Cela fait des heures que nous cherchons !

-Calme-toi, Stella, réplique calmement Flora. Avec tous tes hurlements, tu m'empêches de réfléchir !

-Tu sais, Flora, l'interrompt Layla, je pense que Stella a tout à fait raison. Nous réfléchissons alors que nous sommes épuisées On devrait faire un break, non ?

-Je suis d'accord, ajoute Tecna.

-Nous aussi, disent Bloom et Flora.

-Et toi, Musa, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? propose Layla.

Mais Musa n'écoute déjà plus. Elle sait que si elles font un break, elles vont aller voir les spécialistes. Le seul inconvénient est que Musa n'a aucune envie de voir Riven. Si c'est pour se disputer encore une fois… Mais elle ne veut pas décevoir ses amies.

-C'est d'accord, soupire Musa.

Arrivées à Gardenia, les fées se dirigent vers le Frutti Music Bar. En chemin, elles rencontrent Roxy :

-Salut, Roxy !

-Salut, les filles ! Alors, comment ça va ?

-Ça va, et toi ?

-Moi aussi. Je connais des personnes qui sont ravies de vous revoir !

-Tu nous laisses deviner ?

Evidemment , la seule personne qui a pu dire ça, c'est Stella.

-Bien le bonjour, jeunes filles, dit une voix connue derrière elles. Etes-vous perdues ?

Lorsqu'elles se retournent, elles aperçoivent les spécialistes qui les attendent près du bar. Bloom, Stella, Flora et Tecna se précipitent dans les bras de leurs amoureux. Musa, elle, préfère rejoindre Layla qui s'est assise seule à une table.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec Riven? Lui demande Layla.

-Oh, tu sais, que je sois là ou non, pour Riven, cela ne change rien.

-Au moins, toi, tu as quelqu'un, lui fait remarquer Layla.

-Oui, lui répond Musa. Mais quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à lui!

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, lui dit Layla. Quoi que tu fasses, il est toujours jaloux de ton succès ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

-Merci, Layla. Heureusement que je peux compter sur toi.

Dans les heures qui suivent, la soirée se déroule dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Quand l'heure arrive pour les Winx et les spécialistes de se quitter, Musa pousse un gros soupir. Il était temps ! Elle ne supportait plus de voir Riven. Malheureusement, une soirée aussi belle ne pouvait durer. Musa reçoit un appel de son père lui disant que Tritanus recommençe à détruire les océans et les côtes à cause de sa pollution, des habitants risquent de perdre la vie.

-Nous devons à tout prix l'arrêter avant qu'il ne détruise tout l'univers magique, s'écrie Tecna.

-Allez, les filles, dit Musa. Winx , Sirenix !

Elles se transforment et, accompagnées des spécialistes, elles retournent sur Melody. La planète est dans un état épouvantable: l'eau est devenue noire à cause de la pollution, la végétation a complètement disparu et les maisons sont tombées en ruines.

-Quelle horreur !

Les filles, dit Sky, occupez-vous de Tritanus! De notre côté, nous allons nous aider le plus de monde possible !

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtent à partir, Riven retient Musa par la main et lui dit :

-Bonne chance et fais attention à toi !

Musa le regarde, étonnée, et lui répond :

-Merci… Toi aussi.

Les Winx partent à la recherche de Tritanus et le trouve sans problème car celui-ci a laissé une gigantesque trace de pollution derrière lui. Alors qu'elles sont sur le point de l'attaquer, Musa aperçoit Icy derrière Bloom, prête à lui infliger un sort mortel. Musa se précipite entre les deux et c'est elle qui reçoit le sort… Elle se sent alors couler et, juste avant de s'évanouir, elle a juste le temps d'entendre les autres crier son nom…

-Lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle sent qu'elle va mourir. Elle ouvre les yeux et voit Winx et spécialistes réunis autour d'elle. Flora lui dit, les yeux pleins de larmes :

-Musa, reste avec nous !

-Tu le sais comme moi, lui répond Musa, que je ne peux pas, mais…

Elle prend la main de Layla et ajoute :

-Je dirai bonjour à Nabu de ta part…

A présent, Layla pleure de plus en plus. Soudain, Musa aperçoit Riven qui accourt auprès d'elle. A peine arrivé, il se met à genoux et murmure:

-Musa, tu m'avais promis d'être prudente !

-Excuse-moi, Riven… désormais, je ne serai plus présente près de toi mais je serai toujours présente là .

Elle lui désigne son cœur. Et cette fois, Riven pleure pour de bon.

-Je te demande pardon, Musa ! C'est de ma faute ! sanglote Bloom.

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, lui dit doucement Musa. Cela a été merveilleux d'être avec vous, mais…l'heure est venue pour moi de m'en aller…

Juste avant de fermer les yeux, elle murmure à Riven :

-Je t'aime.

Lorsque Musa se réveille, tout est blanc autour d'elle. Elle ne connait pas cet endroit. Bizarrement, là où le sort d'Icy l'a frappée, elle n'a plus mal. Alors que celle-ci se redresse, elle entend derrière elle une voix qui lui est assez familière. Et lorsqu'elle se retourne, elle voit…

-Nabu ? C'est bien … toi ?

-Musa ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

Musa se précipite dans les bras de Nabu, en lui disant :

-Layla aurait tant aimé être là !

Plus tard , Nabu demande à Musa pourquoi et comment elle s'est retrouvée là.

-Pour la même raison que toi, soupire-t-elle.

-Tu veux dire … que toi aussi tu t'es sacrifiée pour sauver quelqu'un ?

Musa hoche de la tête.

-Icy allait lancer un sort sur Bloom donc je me suis mise entre les deux. Je n'ai eu que ce réflexe…Je…J'avais promis à Riven d'être prudente et je…

Cette fois-ci, Musa éclate en sanglots et Nabu la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter, tout en lui disant :

-Musa , tu n'as rien fais de grave. Tu as eu, comme moi, le réflexe de sauver la vie des autres en sacrifiant la tienne ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, je vais te présenter la personne qui m'a fait comprendre ça !

Musa lui demande de qui il s'agit mais Nabu préfère lui présenter en personne. Musa manque de s'évanouir lorsqu'elle découvre de qui Nabu parlait.

-C'est… C'est toi ?!

Là, devant elle, se dresse sa mère, belle et jeune comme du temps où elle l'a connue.

-Cela fait des années que j'attends ce moment, dit Musa en serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

-Musa, tu es si jeune ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là ?

Alors Musa raconte son récit comme elle l'a fait avec Nabu. Lorsqu'elle a terminé, sa mère lui dit :

-J'étais sûre que tu deviendrais une fée extrêmement puissante ! Mais j'aurais préféré que tu vives plus longtemps !

-Mais… Il n'y a aucun moyen de retourner sur terre, questionne Musa.

-Oh… Si, il y en a un, dit Nabu. Mais…

-Mais quoi ? fait Musa.

-Il faut défier le seigneur qui règne en ces lieux, reprend la mère de Musa.

-Je suis prête, s'exclame Musa. Je ferai ce qu'il faudra et je repartirai avec vous !

-Tu sembles vraiment déterminée, lui fait remarquer Nabu. Mais si tu échoues,…

-Que se passera-t-il si j'échoue ?

-Même en tant que morte, tu resteras à jamais malheureuse.

-Il faut quand même que j'essaie !

-Si tu le cherches, lui dit Nabu, c'est au bout de cette allée (il désigne un chemin à leur droite).

-Bon courage, Musa, lui dit sa mère. Fais attention à toi !

Etrange… Ce sont les mêmes paroles que Riven lui a dites…

Effectivement, au bout de l'allée, un homme se tient droit et regarde les humains par sa fenêtre.

Musa prend la parole :

-Bonjour, monsieur. Puis-je vous parler ?

L'homme se retourne, l'observe puis lui répond :

-Tu souhaiterais retourner sur la Terre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment avez-vous deviné ?

-C'est simple, lui répond-il. Je le vois sur ton visage.

-Un ami m'a parlé d'une épreuve à passer, dit Musa.

-En effet, fit l'homme, sans la quitter des yeux.

-Quelle est cette épreuve ? Je suis prête .

-Tu ne la passeras pas.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? lui demande-t-elle.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin, lui répond-il simplement.

-Je ne comprends pas… Comment se fait-il…

Mais l'homme la coupe aussitôt :

-Je t'ai écoutée parler avec ton ami et ta mère. Toi seule as été capable de venir te mesurer à moi. En échange, vous pouvez repartir tous les trois.

-Merci ! Merci mille fois !s'exclame Musa.

Celle-ci repart en courant pour prévenir Nabu et sa mère. Apprenant la nouvelle, ceux-ci la félicite, puis, ils semblent se volatiliser et se retrouvent … sur la plage de Gardenia ! Au loin, ils aperçoivent les Winx en train de parler. Ceux-ci s'approchent et les entendent mieux :

-C'est incroyable d'avoir perdu deux personnes en si peu de temps. D'abord Nabu et ensuite Musa ! dit Tecna tristement.

-Allez, n'oubliez pas qu'ils sont toujours là, fait remarquer Layla en désignant son cœur.

Musa s'approche et dit :

-Evidemment que l'on est toujours là !

Les autres se retournent et poussent ensemble le même cri :

-MUSA !

Celles-ci sautent dans les bras de Musa en disant :

-Oh Musa ! C'est vraiment incroyable ! Mais … Comment as-tu fait ?

-C'est une longue histoire, mais je ne suis pas venue seule…Layla…Viens !

Layla s'approche, Musa s'écarte et laisse apparaître Nabu.

-Layla …murmure-t-il.

-Oh Nabu…

Celle-ci tombe dans ses bras, tout en disant :

-Oh, merci, Musa ! C'est vraiment la plus belle chose que l'on puisse me faire !

Plus tard, Musa est partie rejoindre Riven. Il a eu un tel choc lorsqu'il l'a vue ! Mais Tritanus n'a pas encore été battu ! Elles doivent repartir… Mais Riven refuse :

-Non, Musa, ne repars pas ! Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau !

-Riven, je te promets de revenir !

Finalement, Riven l'a laissé repartir… Mais avec beaucoup de regret. A nouveau dans l'océan, Flora avertit les autres :

-Les filles, cette fois, on fait attention !

Les autres acquiescent :

-Promis !

Et maintenant, le combat final !

-Tritanus, s'écrie Stella, ta fin est proche !

-Mais … Elle, dit-il en désignant Musa. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit…

-Cela ne te regarde pas ! Contente-toi plutôt de prévenir Icy car elle risque d'avoir une mauvaise surprise si elle apprend que je suis encore en vie, s'exclame Musa.

-Oh, dit-il. Je ne le ferai pas, je n'ai plus besoin d'elle. Mes pouvoirs sont devenus si puissants que je serais capable de détruire tout l'univers !

-Pff… C'est ça, cause toujours, murmure Stella.

-Tritanus, hurle Bloom. Tu ne peux plus rien contre nous ! Nous possédons quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais obtenir !

Tritanus la regarde avec étonnement, avant de dire :

-Ah oui ? Et puis-je savoir ce que c'est ?

-C'est la force de l'amitié !

Et sur ce, les Winx forment une convergence avec leurs formules les plus puissantes, leur permettant d'anéantir les pouvoirs de Tritanus. A présent, celui-ci a retrouvé son apparence de sirène, sans aucun pouvoir.

-Je croyais, demande Tecna, que tu étais soi-disant invincible !

A partir de ce moment, tous les mutants reprennent leur apparence normale, c'est-à-dire, sirènes.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Tritanus. Mes pouvoirs sont plus puissants que les vôtres et vous avez réussi à me vaincre !

-Et oui, conclut Flora. Il fallait bien que tu finisses par perdre la partie !

-Bien, maintenant, il faudrait le ramener au roi Neptune, lui seul saura quoi en faire, poursuit Layla. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon cousin puisse faire des choses si monstrueuses !

-Vous l'avez tous cherché ! Le trône me revenait de droit, mais mes parents n'ont eu d'yeux que pour mon frère Nereus !

-Ce n'est pas vrai, s'oppose Stella. Je suis sûre que tes parents t'aiment, mais tu n'arrives pas à leur prouver ! Tout simplement parce que ta jalousie t'aveugle ! Mais c'est à toi de réfléchir !

-Bon, assez parlé, allons-y !

Les six fées se dirigent vers le palais du roi Neptune et de la reine Ligéa, tenant Tritanus dans une cage électromagnétique crée par Tecna. Arrivées devant la demeure du couple royal, celles-ci se présentent et les gardes les laissent passer. Dans la salle du trône, les Winx s'inclinent respectueusement devant le roi et la reine, avant de dire :

-Majestés, nous vous ramenons votre fils.

-Je vous remercie, répond le roi. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous ! J'imagine qu'à présent il se comportera mieux dans la dimension Oméga !

-Merci, cher oncle, s'incline Layla. Au revoir et à bientôt !

Après une telle victoire, les héroïnes décident, de retourner à Gardénia pour retrouver les spécialistes. Quelle joie ont-ils en découvrant leurs amoureuses saines et sauves ! A cette occasion, ils décident d'organiser une immense fête au Frutti Music Bar. Il y a beaucoup d'ambiance, de la musique, … et des couples enfin réunis ! La vie n'a jamais été aussi belle.

FIN


End file.
